The Tyrant in the Tower
The Tyrant in the Tower- Kasuk and Zorak lay on the ground on the second level, next to one of the dangerous plant creatures. On the bottom floor, Atredies is doing his best to catch up. Meanwhile, high above, Skia sprang into action. She transformed into a massive (large) bat, twice the size of Zorak, and dive down the hole in the center of the tower. Zorak and Kaszuk defended themselves and managed to dispatch the plant creature, making the area safe for Skia to approach. She flew over to them and offered one of her talons for the them to grasp. Zorak, the faster and more athletic of the two, let Kaszuk go first. The two grasped claws and Skia took off into the hole in the ceiling. Several stories above, Vath and the others continued climbing the tower. Skia reached the floor that they had climbed to and dropped off Kaszuk diving down afterward to collect the others. In short time the GoG had become reunited and were approaching the 5th level. The fifth floor of the tower was different than the others. Along the outer wall were several stone coffins interspersed with statues holding lit braziers. The ceiling, witch was 30' above, had many large openings in it. Beyond them was darkness. The room was also decorated with several large stone statues of armored humanoids. The GoG knew that an attack could come any moment from any of the sources they could see, so they prepared. They had only been on fifth level for a few minutes when the floor beneath them closed, sealing away the staircase they had used to enter. Moments later a voice was heard from above. It identified itself as Tyrant, ruler of the tower. Tyrant proceeded to taunt and insult them before loosing his minions on them. Several of the stone coffins clicked and unsealed releasing wrapped undead, witch Atredies identified as mummies, into the room. Swarms of insects were also released, Kaszuk was able to identify them as locusts. While the GoG dealt with the attackers on the ground something emerged from one of the holes in the ceiling. A large creature comprising a floating spheroid body with a large fanged mouth and single eye on the front and many flexible eye stalks on the top. Atredies was able to identify it as a beholder. The beholder would peek down from the upper levels as the battle unfolded and unleash several beams of magic from it's various stalks. The battle went well. The GoG were well organized and the undead and insects were no match for them. With all but the beholder lying dead on the ground again the voice boomed from the floor above. It demanded to know what the GoG were doing in his tower. Vath stepped forward and explained the reason for their visit (to find out where they could acquire the Dawning Unguent for Skia to use to reincarnate Bastion.) Tyrant, between insults, seemed willing to negotiate. He demanded something in return but seemed skeptical that we had anything to offer. Atreides and Vath attempted offering the word "Recludum" and the deed to Granpappi's farm along with Tisha's head but Tyrant was uninterested. Maze appeared to Vath saying something that was unknown to the rest of the party. Vath, with confidence and against Kaszuk's wishes, revealed Recludum. The beholder slowly descended from on of the openings in the ceiling. Tyrant, now revealed to be the beholder, moved forward towards Vath and Recludum. His eye stalks focused on the artifact while he spoke with the GoG. A dialogue had started and much information was exchanged. According to Tyrant: Tyrant used to control this island, it was his "empire." Several hundred hears ago the "Wandering Wizard" came to the island, bringing Scourge with him. He chained Scourge to the moon and chained the moon in place. This trapped Scourge here, in Eclipses Shadow, and as long as he remains here he cannot be killed. The wizard possesses a book, Cultaervok, that may hold the secrets to this island and possibly a way to destroy Scourge outright. The wizard cannot be killed permanently. Tyrant had personally seen him destroyed on several occasions only for him to resurface the next day. The wizard currently resides in an Asylum on the bed. Tyrant belives there is a connection between Cultaervok and Recludum. Tyrant also told the GoG the legend of a creature called The Bellowing Beast. It lives deep in the mountain and gives off the energy of the sun itself. This, if it exists, is where they may find the unguent they seek. He proceeded to give them instructions on how to get there. He also provided the GoG with a gold coin. The coin, he told them, will allow safe passage through Tyrant's tower and also may be traded to Geirig in exchange for information and safety. Geirig is a black dragon that has been raised by Scourge since hatching. When asked, Tyrant said he has no ambitions beyond his own empire, were we to remove Scourge from the situation he says that he would reclaim the island, but has no desire to conquer the realms as Scourge does. Tyrant also revealed that Plex is in fact one of Scourge's sentry's, the ones responsible for collecting errant Tecticlan combatants. Finally, Tyrant offered to let the GoG rest in his tower before heading off. With time being a significant factor and the eve not yet over they decided no to and left. During the negotiations Tyrant mistook Kaszuk for a slave. Could that mean there there is a slave race of Lizardfolk? Vath recalled seeing a robed human entering Bob's Human Ale House back in Ogon'Ozero. The man entered the bar, and was summarily killed. When Vath asked the locals about it he was told that it happens all the time. That is likely the man we are searching for. Bastian's reincarnation however, comes first.